Vacation of teenagers
by Anniegilly
Summary: Bill Scully and Mulder is close friends. What will happen when Bill and his sisters have a summer vacation at Mulder's home.  AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters. They belong to the Fox Broadcasting Company.

MRS, AU, Romance

**Author**: Anniegilly

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Bill Scully and Mulder are close friends. What will happen when Bill and his sisters take a summer vacation at Mulder's home.

**A/N**. Thank you for reading. Please review, i love it. ^^

**Vacation of Teenagers**

**Chapter 1: Truth or Dare**

"Mom, it's my vacation…!"

"Yes Bill, it's your first college summer vacation, so you have to spend it with your family."

"But my friends and I have a plan…"

"No buts, Bill!"

Suddenly, the door opened while Bill was arguing with his mother. It was Melissa and Dana coming back after school.

"Oh Bill, you're home!" Melissa wore a cheerful face, she ran to hug him but Bill shoved her away.

"We'll talk later Missy, I'm talking with mom."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever" Melissa shrugged.

"Mom… please…"

Bill kept begging but Margaret shook her head.

"We're done here, Bill. Me, your father and Charles are going to visit your grandmother tomorrow, and you're staying home with Missy and Danes."

Bill did not seem to like her idea.

"MOM! Danes is 16 years-old and Missy is 17 now. They old enough to stay at home alone!"

"BILL! They are your sisters. There's a serial killer roving our area recently, I saw it on the news. It would be very dangerous for your sisters to stay home alone. You are a man, you should protect your sisters!"

"Ah ha, mom is right, the killer freaks me out," Melissa made a scared face. Bill gave her a creepy look, but suddenly he had an idea.

"Mom, if you don't want Missy and Dana at home, all alone, how about they go and enjoy vacation with me at my friend's house?"

"You have to ask them."

"Bill, I'm not going!" Melissa walked upstairs but Bill pulled her closer to him.

"Sweetheart, long time no see, I missed you so much."

"HA! We will talk later," Melissa repeated his words.

"I won't go, either," Dana said, as Bill stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh Danes, I miss you too baby. You've grown up so quickly."

"Thanks Bill. You make me feel like we haven't met in a thousand years," Dana smirked.

"C'mon ladies, we will have a wonderful summer vacation at my friend's cabin. There are forests, beautiful streams, lakes,… oh… it's so amazing! And, there are pretty girls and cool boys, too. I'm sure you're gonna love it!"

"I'm thinking about it, Bill, but my clothes are old, and there are a lot of new summer clothes at the Pazer store…" Melissa sighed.

"OK, Missy, I will buy some new clothes for you."

"Yay! I will go!" Melissa kissed his cheek.

"I'm not going" Dana said coldly.

"Danes, I will buy you new books if you'll come..."

"No deal, Bill"

"If you don't go with Bill, you're coming to visit your grandfather with us." Margaret said. She knew Dana was a little shy, so she hoped it would be a chance for her to enjoy the days of youth.

Dana swayed back and forth on her heels, then sighed.

"Hm… when will we be book shopping?"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay" Melissa yelled.

* * *

><p>"There it is!"<p>

There was a cabin on the hill. They got out of the car, walking on the road that lead to it.

"Aw! I forget my book. I'll catch up with you guys." Dana said.

"OK."

While Dana was running back to the car, Bill whispered in Melissa's ear.

"Does she always bring her books to a vacation?"

"BILL!" Melissa laughed.

* * *

><p>"Mulder, this is my younger sister Melissa. Missy, this is one of my friends from college, Fox Mulder. But he'll get mad if you call him by his first name." Bill joked.<p>

"Hi Missy."

"Hi Mulder," Mulder shook her hand then slapped Bill's shoulder.

"Come on in" He said politely, asking Bill, "Billy, as I remember, you came here with two sisters?"

"Yes, my youngest sister forgot her book in the car, so she went back to get it."

Mulder smiled.

"You look like Bill Weasley in Harry Potter. A red-headed family"

"Thank God you haven't met my Dana-Ginny yet. I just hope you aren't Harry Potter, Fox."

"Why?" Mulder asked curiously.

"Because I don't want a love story between my best friend and my sister."

Bill said and laughed but Mulder understood it was no joke, it was a brother's protection for his sisters.

"I think you are a little serious, but Mr. Bill Scully, I'm not Harry Potter. C'mon, they are waiting for us in the living room."

* * *

><p>Dana put her books into her bag. Honestly, she wasn't interested in this vacation. She did not want to meet strangers, especially Bill's friends. She didn't know them. But she had no choice. "Relax, Dana, it's just be a short vacation, it's 100 times better than a vacation with your grandfather." Scully tried to comfort herself.<p>

The sound of a nearby car got her attention.

"Hi!" A young man got out the car with his baggage and winked at her.

"Are you Bill's sister?"

"Hi" Scully smiled worriedly, "How do you know?"

The man laughed out loud.

"Bill said that he was bringing two sisters. It's not difficult for me to guess that this beautiful redhead is one of the Scullies. Hi, I'm Jack Willis, Bill's friend."

Jack was very friendly. He had gray hair, brown eyes, and a lovely smile. Scully took a deep breath, maybe she would enjoy this vacation.

Jack tried hard not to stare at Scully, she looked so innocent and had big blue eyes. He looked around, asking her.

"So where is Bill?"

"He's gone up with Missy. I just came back to pick up my book."

"I love reading books too. C'mon, follow me, I will take you to Mulder's house."

"Thank you,"Scully smiled.

"Oh my God, she's so adorable," Jack thought, his heart skipped a beat.

It's should be a wonderful vacation.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Mulder stood up and welcomed him. Bill and his friends were on living room. Melissa had no problem making friends with them, she was a sociable girl.<p>

"Hi Mulder! Look who I found!" Jack looked at Dana.

Everybody looked and it made her blush.

"Hi" Scully smiled shyly.

"Hi. Are you Dana? Missy just told us about your first day at kindergarten," Mulder laughed.

"Um…" Scully smiled, and gave Melissa a deadly look. Melissa was making an innocent face. Scully felt like she wanted to die, she didn't dare to look straight at Mulder's eyes.

"So guys, dinner is waiting!"

Mulder put his hand to Scully's back, and took her to her seat.

* * *

><p>The vacation was turning out to be not as bad as Scully thought. Bill's friends were lovely, humorous, and handsome, especially Mulder and Jack. Melissa had told her not to call Mulder Fox, and she had to admit that it was a weird name. Scully met Bill's girl friend, Tara, a beautiful blonde. She only felt uncomfortable with Diana, a brunette, who gave her an unfriendly looks, but she did not mind it too much.<p>

After dinner, the group decided to play a game. Scully sat between Melissa and Mulder, Jack sat next to Melissa. There was a lot of wine and food all around.

"Do you guys want to play 'Truth or Dare?'" Ethan, the funniest guy said, and everyone agreed with him quickly.

"I won't play. You know I'm unlucky with this game. I want to go back to my room," Dana whispered to Melissa.

"Oh c'mon Danes! Be polite, they are good guys. It's just a game," Melissa tried to convinced her.

Dana sighed, nodding.

Ethan spun the bottle. It gradually turned slower and slower, eventually pointing its head at Melissa.

"Missy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your first boyfriend's name?" Ethan asked.

"Give me a minute… Daniel? No... Jimmy? Ah! Bingo! Mark! 5-years-old Mark, a cute boy," Melissa made everyone laugh hard.

"It's cool Missy!"

Ethan spun the bottle again and it pointed at Dana.

"Damn!" Dana thought.

"Lucky day for the Scullies. Hey Dana, Truth or Dare?"

"I bet she won't choose Dare" Nick teased.

Dana raised her eyebrows, saying coldly "Dare!"

"WOW! Brave girl! Drink this glass!"

"She can't drink, Ethan, dare her something else," Bill said worriedly.

"Look at our big brother!" Ethan laughed.

Dana hesitated. Wine tasted nasty, but she drank it up. She felt a little hotter… maybe it was an effect of the alcohol on her.

"YEAH!" They clapped.

It was weird, the bottle pointed to Scully, again.

"Dare!"

"Dana, you are so lucky. One more glass?"

"It's enough, Ethan!" Bill said, trying to hold his anger back.

Scully drank again.

"Dare!"

"Dana… drink this..!"

"ETHAN! She is just 16 years old. She will get drunk!" Bill seemed to lose control.

"Bill, the last time you tried to get my 15-year-old-sister blind drunk, remember? Some Whiskey won't kill her. She isn't a child anymore!"

"Billy, I'm fine!" Dana giggled and took the dare. She felt like there was a fire inside her and it burned. People applauded again to encourage her. They knew she was getting drunk, but they still wanted to continue the game. Everyone except for Bill, who wanted to kick Ethan's ass.

The bottle was spun again….

"DARE!" Dana spoke loudly.

"OK, Dana, listen carefully, kiss the person sitting next to you!" The boys slapped and yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Bill shouted.

"Calm down Bill, It's a game. I'm just joking."

"I don't think you should joke like this" Jack said seriously.

While they are arguing, Melissa whispered to Dana, making scary face.

"Don't kiss me Danes, this is a nightmare."

Dana did not say anything. She kept giggling, looking at Melissa, then turned to face Mulder. She stared at him with her blue eyes.

Her beautiful eyes made him breathless.

"Ok Missy…"Dana whispered, leaning in on Mulder and covered his lips with hers. It was a gentle kiss.

"OH MY GOD!" Ethan yelled. Bill stood up immediately, running to Dana.

"Hee…" Scully gave Mulder an innocent smile, she tilted her head, then falling onto his shoulder.

"She is sleeping."

(*)

_**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. English isn't my 1st language, i know i have some mistakes here. I just have my idea but i really have some problems with language. I need a beta of my fic, any one here want to help me? pm me please, or email me .**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Annie**_

_**xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I want to thank my beta readers Heather and Lauren. Thank you very very much for your great help and hard work. I love you.**_

**Chapter 2: The rain.**

Scully opened her eyes, feeling the hangover raging in her head.

"Hi sleepy head, you awake?" Melissa smiled at her.

"Yes… but everything is spinning. What happened?"

"You got drunk," Melissa winked, laughing hard as she thought about Scully last night.

"Why are you laughing like that? Missy, what did I do?"

"Don't tell me that you can't remember. You kissed Mulder!" Melissa couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you kidding?"

"I'm damn serious. Wow, you can't imagine what Bill's face look like when you kissed his best friend."

"Jeez! " Scully yelled, burying her face under the pillow.

"It's not too bad, Danes, you made a good choice, he's handsome. Were his lips soft?" Melissa teased, causing Dana to the blush.

"Pass!" Scully rolled herself in her rug, hoping that Melissa would stop annoying her.

"Wake up! You can't hide here. We are going camping today. They are waiting for us," Melissa pulled the blanket.

"I don't want to go. Please Missy just leave me alone and tell them that I'm sick."

"It will be fun sweetheart. And I can't let you stay at home alone, it's dangerous. C'mon, wake up!"

"Please, please, please…" Scully cried.

* * *

><p>Scully was so nervous, but every one seemed to have forgotten about the game last night, or at least they didn't mention it. Maybe they thought it was just a game and she had just gotten drunk, but Scully still didn't feel comfortable, to the point of not even daring to look at Mulder. She sighed.<p>

"Hi," Jack caught up, greeting her.

"Hi."

"Are you tired? Want a break from your bag?" He gave her a concerned look.

"Thank you. I'm ok." Scully shook her head, smiling sweetly. Her smile made his heart stop beating.

Jack kept asking more questions, he didn't even notice the devil-look he was getting from Bill.

"Do you think that Jack is trying to flirt with our sister?" Bill whispered into Melissa's ear.

"Don't be silly, Bill, they are just talking."

"He's staring at her!" Bill glanced over at Jack.

"Dana is not a child, Billy. You aren't our father. And if you want to protect Dana this way, you'd better take a look at your friend. Jack is not the only one who is staring at her."

"What do you mean?"

"Your best friend, Mulder."

Bill turned his head to look at Mulder, his eyes opened wide as he saw Mulder gazing at his little sister. "What the hell…" he thought. When they were children, although Melissa was just one year older than Dana, Bill always behaved more like a big brother with Dana because of her tiny size. Even though Dana was 16 years old now, he didn't want to bring his beloved sister here to be ogled by all of his friends.

* * *

><p>"Here!" Ethan said.<p>

It was a nice place for camping. There were many big trees and soft grass. They chose to sit under the tallest tree, next to a stream.

"Hey guys, I prepared a game," Ethan yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Jeez! Go to hell with your game," Scully thought. She didn't want to play more stupid games with him.

"I wrote some orders here on each piece of paper. You have to choose one of them and do the thing you are asked."

"Well, who is to find the fire-wood?"

"Me!" both of Scully and Mulder yelled.

"How fun!" Ethan smirked.

"Can I go with them?" Bill asked.

"No, you have to stay here," Ethan said firmly.

* * *

><p>Mulder and Scully walked into the wood, they still didn't say anything. Finally, Mulder spoke, breaking the awkwardness.<p>

"So… do you like this vacation?"

"I prefer spending my vacation at home, but this trip isn't that bad," she said, thinking that the "bad thing" is kissing your brother's best friend.

"Dana…"

"Mulder…"

"Yes?"

"Just call me Scully. You know, I have to call you Mulder, right? It is only fair you call me Scully."

"It's ok" Mulder smiled. She was so cute. There wasn't any other girl who had asked him to call her by her last name before.

"Mulder…"

"Yes?"

"About last night… I'm sorry… I was drunk…" she said shyly, not wanting to recall it, but she thought it will be easier for them, because they would have to spend this vacation together. She wanted to feel comfortable with him around.

"It's not your fault. Ethan is an ass sometimes. He shouldn't have dared you to drink," Mulder said mildly. He didn't mention the kiss between them last night.

"Where can we find fire-wood?" Scully asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, somewhere in the wood," Mulder shrugged.

They kept walking in the wood, chatting about everything. Mulder was impressed by her smarts. Scully was the smartest girl he had ever met, although she was short, in his eyes, it was cute. They didn't notice the dark clouds in the sky. The rain came suddenly.

They ran in the heavy rain, fortunately finding a cave.

"What the hell is with this weather?" Mulder complained.

"It's summer rain," Scully said, sweeping her hand over her wet hair.

Mulder looked at Scully. They were as wet as drowned rats. Scully shivered, crossing her arms.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Come here!" he said.

She gave him a questioning glance.

"You are shaking. Come here and sit down next to me, it will make you warmer."

Scully hesitated, but she didn't want to show him that she was nervous about sitting here with a damn handsome guy like him. She moved slowly then sat next to him.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I think…"

"I have no idea when it will stop raining…"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you believe in the paranormal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Things like Aliens, Ghosts, Dracula,…"

"You must be kidding," she laughed, but when she saw his face was serious, she said seriously "No, I think we can explain everything with science."

"Do ghosts scare you?" he kept asking.

"Mulder! Ghosts don't exist," Scully raised her eyebrows.

"If they did?"

"I bet they would come here to visit you," she joked.

Mulder smiled. She was so cute when she raised her eyebrows.

"How did you meet my brother?"

"Well, we played for the same baseball team in the college. He is a nice guy."

"And an ass sometimes," she added.

"I liked the way he talked about his family."

"Things aren't always smooth with a big family. You know, my parent's had 4 children. Do you have any siblings?"

"No…" he sighed, "my sister died years ago…"

Scully paused. She didn't know what to say, so she leant closer, holding his hand. She said softly, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok," he smiled back, looking at her eyes. They were so big and innocent. The blue in her eyes turning dark.

"I didn't mean to make you recall it…"

"I know… So, can you tell me some stories about your family?"

"What do you want to know about?"

"Anything."

"Well, my father is a Navy Captain. I love him very much. He calls me Starbuck, and I call him Ahab. You know, from"Moby Dick".

"Yes."

It was about one hour later when Scully fell onto his shoulder. She was sleeping. He smiled, looking down at her face. There were some freckles on her cheek and her tiny nose, they were so cute. He remembered about their kiss last night. Her lips were so soft. Her mouth opened slightly as he felt her warm breath against his neck. She looked so peaceful, and her red lips were so inviting. It had stopped raining, but he didn't want to wake her up. He could even hear his own heart beat. She was lovely, yes. But she was his best friend's sister. But she was still so lovely and her lips… They are so kissable… He couldn't think anymore, moving closer to her face, pressing his lips to her cheek, and slowly to her lips.

She was still sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A ghost**

"What happened to you? You are soaked," Melissa asked. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Mulder and Scully coming back.

"It rained."

"Are you kidding? There wasn't any rain here," Ethan said in disbelief.

"It rained in the forest."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, it's the truth," Scully nodded.

"Hm…" Ethan still didn't believe, but he didn't ask more questions. "OK, now change your clothes. We are preparing a campfire for tonight."

* * *

><p>They danced around the campfire, singing out loud. Scully was busy with her bag and didn't notice Mulder was standing behind her.<p>

"Hey!"

"Jeez, Mulder! You made me jump."

He laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm finding my book."

"Oh… Forget your book! Come with me, I'll show you something. I'm sure it'll be very interesting."

"What are you talking about?" Scully was curious.

"Do you want to catch a ghost with me?"

"Mulder!" she sighed, "I told you, Ghosts don't exist."

"Come with me, I will make you believe," he winked.

Scully had to admit that he was very handsome especially when he winked. She nodded yes, "Oh my God, what has he done to me?"

* * *

><p>They walked in the forest, under the dim light of the moon.<p>

"Mulder! Where is your ghost?" Scully waved her flashlight.

"Sh… I can feel them," Mulder whispered.

Suddenly, Scully had an idea. She smiled devilishly, switching off the light.

"Scully? Scully? Where are you?" Mulder was nervous, he looked around to find her, "SCULLYYYYYYY!"

She giggled, hiding behind a big tree, still not answering him.

"HEY!" She came out from the tree and slapped Mulder on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" He jumped out of his skin.

Scully laughed hard as she saw the look on his face.

"That's not fair!" Mulder muttered.

"I had you big time," she smirked.

They were still laughing together when Scully saw a shadow.

"Mulder! Did you see it?"

"What?"

"I don't know…"

A strange sound caught their attention.

"Mulder…" she spoke quietly, holding his hand.

"Scully, tell me you're not afraid?"

"OK, I'm afraid!"she chewed her lips.

Mulder smirked, holding her hand back. This would be his chance for revenge.

"Look at this!" Mulder yelled.

"What?"

When Scully turned her head back, she didn't see Mulder.

"Mulderrrrrrrrr…" she called his name, "This isn't funny! Mulder!"

She heard no answer. Suddenly, she saw the shadow again. It stepped towards her.

Scully yelled, running like hell.

* * *

><p>"Scullyyyyyyy... Where are you?" Mulder called. He thought that she was hiding somewhere.<p>

Scully stopped. She could hear his voice.

"I'm here… Mulder, where are you?"

"Here, Scully, I'm here!" He waved his flashlight.

"Oh my God! There you are! You scared me!" She rushed into his arms, holding him tightly.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Mulder!"

"Yes!"

"RUN! Get out of this forest!"

They ran out the forest. Mulder still holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Finally, they could see their campfire.<p>

"I will never go with you again, Mulder!" she gasped for breath.

"Do you believe now?"

"No."

"What? But you saw it!"

"I don't know what it was, Mulder, I saw a shadow, but it doesn't mean I believe in ghosts," she raised her eyebrows.

"OK," Mulder laughed.

They stopped laughing as they saw Bill.

"Where were you?" Bill asked coldly.

"In the forest," Mulder answered, he didn't want to tell lie.

"What the hell were you doing with my sister in the forest?" Bill was angry.

"BILL!" Scully spoke.

"Shut up Dana! I looked for you everywhere! You scared me! You shouldn't make me worry like that!"

"I'm sorry, Bill…" she said, making a guilty face.

"OK, now let me talk with Mulder!"

"But…"

"No buts, I want to talk with him, IN PRIVATE!" he said firmly.

"It's OK, Dana, I will see you later." Mulder looked at her.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Mulder?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I just wanted to show her something…" Mulder explained.

"In the dark forest? My little sister? Do you know how dangerous it is out there?" Bill yelled.

"Calm down, Bill. We didn't do anything. I just wanted to show her a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"Yes!"

Bill laughed.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder! You should find a better reason. I've seen you gazing at my sister! And I'm telling you again, don't mess with my sister. I didn't bring her here to start a love story!"

"Hey! I don't gaze at your your sister! Dana is like a little sister to me. She is too young. If I had a crush on one of your sisters, then it would be on Melissa."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

" OK, but Dana is my baby sister. I wouldn't want anything to ruin our friendship. You know what I mean."

"I know, Billy."

Mulder sighed. He told lie. But he couldn't tell Bill the truth, that he had a crush on his little sister Dana and he even stole a kiss from her today.

Mulder didn't know that Scully had heard all of his words, although she didn't mean to. She came back to give him the flashlight. "He couldn't like me…" she thought. Melissa was always the sociable, beautiful and sexy sister. Scully was never jealous with her sister before, but she didn't know how to explain her feelings now. She looked down at her hand, breathing quietly.

Scully held the flashlight tightly, then stepping back to her tent.

(-)

_**I know Mulder and Bill had a bad relationship on the show, but I like Bill, I think he's good brother. He lost one sister, and he just tried to protect Dana. I want to make a difference in my story. Mulder and Bill is close friend, is it crazy? ^^**_

_**Hm… tell me what you think about my story.**_

_**Again, thank Lauren and Heather. You are the best!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I fall down to my knees and kiss your feet my beta readers Heather and Lauren. Seriously, thank you very much. ^^ I love you. xoxo**

**Chapter 4: Jack Willis**

"Missy, I want to go home…" Scully said mildly.

"What?" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"I want to go home" Scully repeated.

"Why? Everything is amazing, hot guys, beautiful sights, cool air… I should think you would like this!"

"No, you are the one who likes this type of vacation, not me. I wanna go home!" Scully shook her head.

"Hmmm, has anything happened between you and Mulder?"

"NO!" Scully jumped.

"HA, I see," Melissa smiled knowingly, "Danes, what did he do? I noticed that you two disappeared tonight. I thought you had a good time with him?"

"Not really…" Scully sighed.

"Did he do anything?"

"No, no, he didn't" Scully shook her head again.

"Why do you want to go home?"

Suddenly, Tara stepped to the tent, interrupting them.

"What? You want to go home?"

"Hm… yes" Scully replied quietly.

"Please, don't…" Tara nearly cried.

"Huh?"

"Don't… This is my first vacation with Bill…"

"So…?" Scully raised her eyebrows. She still didn't understand Tara's expression.

"If you go home, then Bill will go home too. I know him too well, he will never leave his sisters alone. So please don't go… I'm begging you…"

"It's… OK, I will stay" Scully sighed, nodding.

Tara hugged her tightly, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Scully opened her eyes. She couldn't sleep, thinking about Mulder. He was so handsome, she was breathless looking into his hazel eyes. Scully had met many handsome guys before, but Mulder was different. Sometimes he behaved weirdly, like tonight. She was very happy spending time with him in that forest, catching a ghosts. What was this feeling? She didn't understand why she felt so unhappy after hearing his words. He was attracted to Melissa… But he was just Bill's friend, her friend, so what was her problem? Was it jealousy? No! Dana Scully shook her head. "I'm not jealous of my sister!" she thought.<p>

Scully stood up quietly, trying not to wake Melissa up. It was midnight, she decided to take a walk.

"Hey!" A man slapped her back.

"Ouch!" Scully jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Jack looked at her, smiling sweetly.

"Hi Jack," she smiled back.

"Hi Dana, what are you doing here? Don't tell me that you are waiting for the meteor too."

"Too?" Scully asked curiously.

"Yes, there will be some falling stars tonight, I'm waiting for it." Jack looked at the sky.

"Oh… How do you know?"

"My grandfather is an astronomer; he taught me to about the stars and when they will be coming."

"It's cool, Jack. I love all the stars. When I was a child, my father used to tell me some stories about them."

"Do you want to wait for a falling star with me? They are coming soon."

"Of course."

They sat on the soft grass, talking about the stars. Jack looked into her sparking blue eyes, they were so beautiful, like the stars in the sky. He even forgot his name when she was smiling at him.

"Hey, are you here?" Scully waved her hand.

"Oh… yes.. I'm sorry. I was distracted."

"Hmmm… I have never seen a falling star before," she told him.

"It's very…"

"LOOK! JACK! THEY ARE… FALLING STARS, DID YOU SEE? DID YOU SEE?" Scully yelled joyfully. She was like a kid seeing a fairy for the first time. "I see, I see…" Jack smiled.

"They are so beautiful…" Scully whispered, still looking at the sky.

"Just as beautiful as your eyes."

"Thank you," His compliment made her blush, her cheeks went red.

"Oh my God, she's so adrorable…" Jack thought. Jack leaned closer to her. He wanted to kiss her.

"HEY!"

Scully and Jack jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Mulder asked annoyed.

"Watching the stars," Jack replied.

"Stars?" Mulder wanted to yell "you were going to kiss her!" but he kept this thought to himself.

"It's not your business. We don't have to tell you," Scully said coldly. She stood up, walking back to her tent.

Mulder followed, holding her wrist to stop her.

"What's happened? What did I do wrong?" He didn't understand why she was cold with him. She was so nice to him, just hours before.

"Nothing! I want to get some sleep now!" She shoved his hands away.

"But…"

"No buts, Mulder, she said that she want to go! Let her go!" Jack caught up with them.

"Ok… I'm sorry."

Scully stepped to her tent, not saying a word. Mulder turned to face Jack.

"I saw you, Jack, you were going to kiss her!"

"As Dana said, it's not your business!" Jack shrugged.

"Of course it's my business!" Mulder yelled.

"Why?"

"Because… because… because she's the sister of my best friend!"

Mulder finally found a good reason.

"So?" Jack didn't seem to give up.

"So I have to protect her!"

"What a nice guy!" Jack laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing like that?"

"It's a good reason, but I don't buy it, Mulder. I know you like her. I do too. But do you know what the difference is?"

"What?" Mulder's mouth dried.

"The difference is I like her and I can tell the world about it, but you, Mulder, because you are Bill's best friend, you have no chance!" Jack smirked.

"Bill will kick your ass!"

"Who cares?"

Jack shrugged, walking past Mulder.

Mulder held his fist. He couldn't give up like this. He liked this girl and he would never let Jack win.

_**A/N 2: Thank you for reading. I need some ideas. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Review pls, thanks. ^^ I will update as soon as possible.**_


End file.
